Pearl
Pearl is one of the main protagonists of the Cartoon Network animated television series, Steven Universe. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Eden vs. Pearl * Pearl VS Gamora * Pearl vs Pyrrha Nikos (By Cropfist) * Pearl vs Saber (By Blade0886) * Pearl VS Weiss Schnee (by DanganPersona and Palantian) With Amethyst * Wario & Waluigi VS Pearl & Amethyst Blog Death Battles * Saber/Arturia Pendragon vs. Pearl vs. Weiss Schnee (By Palantian and Vindicator22) Possible Opponents * Galacta Knight (Kirby) * Kyoko Sakura (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) * Meta Knight (KIrby) * Pit (KId icarus) * Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony) Completed Death Battles * Pearl vs. Katara * Pearl vs. Undyne History Pearl originates from the Gem homeworld, her name actually being a model of Gem who are mainly servants assigned to obey the orders of another Gem. In Pearl's case, she was assigned to serve Rose Quartz. In time, when Rose led the rebellion against their home world on Earth when Yellow Diamond was attempting to make it into a colony, Pearl taught herself to fight alongside her mistress as their relation of owner and servant becomes one of friendship and a one-sided love. Pearl and the rest of the surviving Gems under Rose make their home Earth over the next several millennia before meeting Greg Universe, whose presence made her unable to express her feelings for Rose and made gradually tone down her ideals of Gems being superior to humans. In time, Pearl become one of the guardians of Rose's son Steven Universe and learns to stand on her own feet rather than in the shadow of the boy's mother. Death Battle Info Background *Race: Gem ** Subtype: Pearl *Age: Immemorial *Height: 5ft 7 *Weight: Not recorded *Sex: Non-binary, identified as female *Gem abilities: In a battle, Pearl can create up to two pearlescent short spears as her usual weapons, using a combination of swordsmanship, spearsmanship, and elegance in melee skirmishes. She can also shot arrow-like fireballs from the tip of her spear. Pearl also displayed a ability to manipulate a small amount of sand and clouds, use her gem core as a flashlight, and walk on water. ** Holo-Pearls: Pearl can create hard-light holograms of herself that are independent of their creator and serve as training dummies that act on a combat level setting. **Fusion Forms: Rainbow Quartz (with Rose Quartz), Opal (with Amethyst), Sardonyx (with Garnet), Alexandrite (with Amethyst and Garnet) * Weapon Collection: Pearl collected weapons over the years, usually swords. She even owns a battle axe. *Giant Robot: A robot Pearl made during a contest with Peridot. Personality Out of the Crystal Gems, Pearl is the most poorly adjusted to life on Earth, being unaware of human social conventions and culture, such as jokes, games, arcades, food, and birthday parties. She even though humans less before meeting Greg, her basic values changing over time by the time Steven was born. Despite this, she finds certain aspects of Earth rather amazing and mastered skills such as swordsmanship and mechanics. Pearl is a perfectionist with a wide range of knowledge on many topics who values organization with a penchant for symmetry, easily flustered and overwhelmed when confronted by failure something she cannot comprehend, leading to act with lapsed judgment. Despite her perfectionism, Pearl has really low self-confidence and a strong inferiority complex to be acknowledged by others. This appears to stem from her inner turmoil over her feelings for Rose, desiring to feel stronger than she already is while coming off as overbearing guardian to Steven before he becomes able to defend himself. But she eventually begins to stand up on her own two feet to take initiative and believe in herself rather than letting others define her as a person. Feats * Her body can adapt to any planetary body's gravity. * Standing apart from her fellow Pearl-type Gem sisters with her personal achievements. * Trained Connie to use a sword.. * Defeated Sugilite on her own, despite being badly out-matched in strength and durability. *Endured being blasted by Amethyst's whips. *Was strong enough to Injure Peridot (The same Peridot who can endure So much Damage that Its practically toon force). *Built a rocket From scraps from a Barn. (Do it was unsuccesful) *Punched Amerhyst over 180 meters into the air. *Is the most experienced Crystal gem currently. Flaws * Has a bit of an inferiority complex from being dependent on others for approval, but eventually overcame it. *Is by far the most Fragile Crystal Gem (Yeah Even Steven outclasses her in that category). *She was easily poofed by a simple stab to the chest. *Can becomes obsessed with her goals. *Condescending towards many humans. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Steven Universe Characters Category:Aliens Category:Female Category:Magic Users Category:Sword Wielders Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Protagonist Category:Spear Wielders Category:Genderless Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Main Protagonist